


The Dragon's Mate

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spn_cinema, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Human/Dragon, M/M, Romance, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: A very long time ago, in a village far from here there lived a young prince who unbeknownst to him was destined to be the dragon's mate. This is his story.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Dragon's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Dragon's Mate  
>  **Fandom:** I Am Dragon (2015)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 10,414  
>  **Summary:** A very long time ago, in a village far from here there lived a young prince who unbeknownst to him was destined to be the dragon's mate. This is his story.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_cinema  
>  **A/N2:** a huge thank you to blondebitz for creating the gorgeous art!

  
  
made for me by the incomparable blondebitz

The king brushed his mane of long white hair away from his shoulders as he stomped down the hall towards one of the rooms that hadn't been used in years. It had been a very long time since he’d had to chase down his son only to find him playing dragons, a pretend game he’d made up himself. Although he was pretty sure he wouldn’t find him playing a child’s game this day. As the king turned the knob and opened the door a shocked look crossed his face and his mouth gaped open. He’d had the entire castle searched from top to bottom for his son only to walk into this room and find him locked in a torrid embrace with a scantily clad young maid. "Samuel!" He glowered at his son as he spoke; his voice bellowed his displeasure. “It’s time for you to do your duty to the kingdom and its people.”

With his face wild with shock, Sam turned around to face the king. _What? Why now?_ In his rush to stand up he didn't notice as the young maid fell from his lap into a disheveled heap at his feet. _This had to be some kind of cruel joke._ But at the look on his father’s face Sam’s heart began to beat rapidly in his chest. He wasn’t ready. He needed more time. And he said as much to his father.

As he glanced sternly down at the young maid, the king couldn’t quite keep the amused twinkle from his eye. After all he had been young once too and hadn’t been able to resist the temptation of the lovely ladies himself. “I think he’s done his duty to you.” He winked and nodded towards the door. With the memories of his youth running through his mind the king smiled fondly as he waited for the young maid to scramble to her feet clutching her clothes around her body. As soon as the door had closed behind the embarrassed young lady the king cleared his throat and continued to speak, “Regardless, the wedding will be next week.” He glared at his son as the dreaded words lingered between them.

“I don’t understand why it has to be so soon.” In a week he was supposed to go from doing as he pleased with whomever he pleased to now only when she pleased. Sam shuddered at the thought. “Can’t it wait just a little while lon.....?” If he could only get his father to see reason and agree to a little more time.

“Enough!” The king roared loudly interrupting his son’s pleas. “You’ve had twenty-one summers to be wild and free but now it is time for you to settle down and act like a man instead of a spoiled child.” He softened his voice. After all he was the one who had spoiled him. He could still remember how little Sam was, running through the castle chasing after an imaginary dragon or playing with the wooden set that he now kept on his mantle. “You have been promised to the granddaughter of the great dragon slayer since birth. She should have been wed at sixteen but you were adamant that you were still too young to take a wife.” In that instance the king had agreed with his son. “But now she turns eighteen in seven days time. One as coveted as she to still remain unwed is almost unheard of.” He paused for a moment to take a deep breath. “You’ve kept her waiting long enough. After all you can’t expect her to continue to wait for you forever. Now can you?”

He could really care less how long she waited; it could be forever as far as he was concerned. If she was so coveted why couldn’t some other man have her? But Sam knew better than to say such things out loud. He swallowed the anger inside of him, bowed his head and whispered the words his father expected to hear. “No. Father, I can’t.”

“Good.” He smiled his relief. Although, he had known he would get his way in the end, he was the king after all, but he’d expected a much bigger argument than the one he had just gotten. “I will help see to all the arrangements.” The king clasped his large hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezed before he turned and left the room.

The next seven days sped by in a blur for Sam. He’d spent most of the time drunk and in twice as many different beds as there were days and never more than once with the same lady but neither he nor any of the ladies were complaining. Although the elders in the village were whispering about how many women had fallen for his charms during his rush to prove he could still do as he pleased but of course they would never let the King hear of it. Despite how desperately Sam had tried to hold onto his freedom all good things had to come to an end. 

The morning of the wedding came sooner than he liked and way too early for his tastes. Sam raised his head and with bloodshot eyes stared up at the opened window. Dark gray clouds covered the sky until no light from the sun could shine through. He couldn’t help but notice the bleak morning matched his feelings perfectly as he fell back against the plush pillows.

“My son.” The king’s greeting boomed throughout his son’s bedchamber almost shaking the rafters as he entered the room. “Today’s the big day.” With a kingly flare and a huge smile on his face, one that could almost be called giddy he peeled back the blankets that covered his son. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”

Although, his father’s tone was light and even happy Sam knew the steel underneath. The king would have no more arguments. This wedding was going to happen whether he liked it or not. 

Sam mumbled beneath his breath as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Without a word he rose to his feet and began to dress. On most days he would have his manservant help him. But usually he was happier at the prospect of what the day was going to bring once he was dressed but to his great misery he knew today was going to be a lot different. There was no reason for him to be happy and he saw no reason to pretend otherwise. 

As Sam struggled to dress himself in his wedding finery his father began to speak.

“I promise you, my son.” He reached out to help pull the jewel-encrusted robe up across his son’s shoulders. “In time you will come to understand why this must happen and if you let yourself you may just fall in love with your new bride.”

The young prince tried to hold his tongue but he could no longer keep quiet. “But it doesn’t really matter if I happen to fall in love with her or not, does it?”

A loud frustrated sigh echoed around them. “If you must be mule headed about it then no it does not. Love is not a requirement for marriage.” The king stared at his son sternly. “One way or the other this marriage will happen. Love need not enter into it if you’re so disinclined. But you will do your duty as a husband and one in line for the throne. There will be grandchildren for...” The thought of tiny feet running throughout the castle again almost brought tears to the king’s eyes and he quickly cleared his throat. “It will bind our two families together.”

“And that’s all that matters to you, isn’t it, Father?” Sam’s lips pulled back in anger. “Just as long as you get...” He fought against the question begging to be asked but he couldn’t stop himself. "Why does it have to be me?" 

The king had hoped he wouldn't have to explain why he had to be the one to marry the dragon slayer's granddaughter. It was better for Sam to think he wanted to bind their families together for prestige and honor instead of the truth.

He could still remember the day his little Prince was placed in his arms. He’d been so proud. The Queen had remarked that his chest was even more puffed out than usual. But his blood had ran cold when he’d seen the back of his son’s neck.

“Father?”

He cleared his throat. “You bear the mark on your neck.”

The confusion Sam felt showed on his face. “I don’t understand.” His fingers encircled his neck trying to feel the mark. “What mark?”

“It’s the dragon’s mark, my son. It’s on the back of your neck near your hair.” Before his son could begin to ask the questions he undoubtedly was feeling the king continued, “It’s said that all of the sacrifices chosen by the dragon had the same mark. But the dragon was gone. We didn’t know what it meant for you to have one. But once it was known you were marked the dragon slayer’s family claimed you for their own. And rather than risk a divide among our people...”

“You promised me in marriage.” His words were flat but his tone bitter. Even though he understood a little more why this was happening Sam still didn’t like it. Loud music, the kind he had never heard before halted whatever else he had in mind to say and he curbed his bitterness as he quickly glanced towards the window. “What kind of music is that supposed to be?”

The king shrugged. It wouldn’t have been the kind he would have picked out but then again it wasn’t his wedding.

“Could it be the music you told me was used a long time ago in The Dragon Ritual?” Sam quickly turned to face his father. He could still remember sitting on his father’s lap while the king told him of the dragon and how it was brought forth long ago. _But why would anyone play it now?_

Once again the king could only shrug. “It is one and the same. Your betrothed’s family has insisted it be played during the ceremony in honor of their ancestor who saved us all.”

“But wasn’t it used to call forth the dragon to claim its sacrifice so that...?” Sam’s voice trailed off. Given what was going to happen he couldn’t help but feel akin to those who had gone before him especially since he was now the sacrifice.

His father rolled his eyes at the thoughts written plainly on his son’s face. “This marriage will do you good. It will help you become the man who would be king after I am gone.”

With every fiber of his being Sam struggled not to voice any more of his thoughts out loud. He didn’t want this marriage but his father knew that. He didn’t even want to be king although that was something he could never tell his father. All he wanted was to be able to find his happiness where he would, to live his life free to do as he pleased. But apparently his wants didn’t matter. He opened his mouth to speak but his father quickly interrupted.

“Come.” The king put his hand on his son’s back and gently but firmly urged him towards the door. “The music grows louder. That is our cue.” At the hesitant steps of his son he couldn’t help but tease. “Do not worry, my son. The dragon is long gone from this land and cannot return to claim your sacrifice.”

For a split second Sam allowed himself to wonder if he would be better off being sacrificed to a dragon instead of sacrificed to the loveless marriage he now faced. Surely a fiery death would be quicker than the slow, torturous one he now faced.

Applause, smiles, loud cheers and calls for the Prince’s attention erupted as Sam stepped out into view. Beaming smiles of remembrance graced the faces of the women who had known the pleasure found in his embrace while tears trailed slowly down the cheeks of those who now never would. A curt nod from the King and the villagers quickly returned to singing the powerful chants that used to call forth the mighty dragon but now were used instead to herald this new marriage.

Sam stared straight ahead as he walked towards the edge of the water as snowflakes fell around him. This part of the ceremony was ridiculous, and would be considered highly risky in the past but he didn’t have any choice. It was what his promised wanted and she was to always get her way. That was something he might as well face sooner rather than later.

“Come to me. Take me away.” The villagers sang in unison, their voices carrying across the fog tipped mountains. As they repeated the words over and over again a mighty roar rumbled across the sky and through the village sending fear through the hearts and minds of every man, woman and child. It was a sound the elders had thought to never hear again.

As the dragon flew into sight shrill screams split the air. This couldn’t be happening again. The dragon had been killed a long time ago. _Had he not?_ Everyone turned to glare at the dragon slayer’s granddaughter. _Could it all have been a lie?_

Sam didn’t try to run but stood still alone at the water’s edge, his head bowed, his body and heart like stone as the dragon flew straight towards him his great claws outstretched. As the dragon came closer he closed his eyes. _So this was to be his fate. A fiery death after all._ He really couldn’t say it was all that unwelcome.

With one fluid movement the dragon scooped Sam up with his claws, gave another roar and to the ever rising screams of terror from the villagers he carried the prince out of sight.

It seemed like hours maybe even a day had passed before the great dragon flew through an opening in what Sam thought could only be a stone mountain. But because of his fear he realized the sight before him could be anything. As the dragon loosened his grip Sam plummeted towards the ground and rolled into some kind of cave too small for the dragon fit.

He ignored the pain that shot through his body as he jumped to his feet. He had to find a way to escape. A quick fiery death was one thing but dropped into a hole in the ground could only mean one thing and Sam wasn’t about to stick around to be tortured first.

With the tips of his fingers barely able to find a hold Sam began to climb up to the top but as a he reached the opening the dragon flew towards him, roaring in anger. Sam gave a loud shout and fell back onto the ground, scurrying as close to the wall as he could get. The dragon flapped its huge wings as its claws dug at the opening. He was desperate to get to his prize but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t reach. With one last roar the dragon disappeared from sight.

The sound of Sam desperately trying to get his breathing back under control echoed through the cave. He sat with his back firmly against the jagged wall, his arms curled around his knees as he tried to figure out a way to get out. How long he sat in that position he didn’t know. 

“It won’t work.”

The voice startled him. “Who are you?” Thank the gods he wasn’t alone. “Where am I? What won’t work?” Sam fired off the questions in quick succession. 

“You can’t escape. There is no way out.” The voice only answered the last question it ignored the others.

“Why am I here?” Sam stared around the cave that was his prison. “What does the dragon want from me?”

Once again the voice ignored the question and instead asked one of its own. “Why did you sing the ritual song?”

“I didn’t sing.” Sam wanted that clear right away. He didn’t call the dragon. It wasn’t his idea, he had nothing to do with it. “Apparently, Annalise insisted on it.”

“Who is this Annalise?”

If Sam didn’t know better he would have sworn jealousy colored the voice. But that was impossible. This person, whoever he was didn’t know him enough to be jealous. “She is my betrothed. The granddaughter of the great dragon slayer.”

“So you brought this on yourselves.” His voice grew fainter as if he were walking away. “You have no one to blame but yourself and your people.”

He stared at small fissure across from where he sat. Sam could have sworn he saw movement. There was someone still there. “Wait. Don’t go.” Sam rushed to his feet. “You have to help me escape before the dragon comes back.” For a brief moment Sam feared he wouldn’t answer.

“There is nothing I can do.” The sound of rocks moving underfoot echoed as the man moved further away. “You are on your own.”

“Wait.” Sam yelled. He hissed in pain as he walked closer to the small opening. “Don’t leave.

Within seconds the voice was close again. “Here.” The unknown man slid his hand through the opening.

Sam glanced down at what the man held in his hand. “What is it?” He stared at the glob of goo lying on a leaf in the man’s hand in disgust.

“It’s a paste that will help dull the pain of your wounds.” At the doubt on Sam’s face the man laughed. “It’s safe. I promise. It’s a mixture made from those leaves overhead.” He pointed towards the opening of the cave.

With a mumble of gratitude Sam took the mixture. He quickly discarded his wedding robe, raised his tunic and began to spread the paste over the wounds in his sides where the dragon’s claws had broken the skin. After the initial sting, he was surprised and grateful for the numbing sensation.

The unknown man’s eyes widened as he stared at the small mark on the back of the prince’s neck hidden near his hairline. The sight removed any lingering doubt he might have had as to why the dragon had taken the young man.

Sam felt someone watching him and he glanced back towards the opening where a pair of green eyes stared in his direction. “Are you watching me?”

“No.” He quickly stepped back, thankful the opening wasn’t big enough for the young man to realize what had captured his attention. “Why would I do that?”

“You tell me.”

Once again he peeked through the opening with one eye. “Was I not supposed to?”

“So you were looking.” Sam wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“No, yes... maybe.” He was confused. He didn’t know the rules. But he knew he couldn’t tell the young prince why he was looking.

The young prince didn’t know how to respond so he decided to introduce himself. “My name is Samuel but most people call me Sam. What’s your name.” If he was going to be stuck there for awhile with an unknown man that could watch him anytime he pleased then at least they should at least know each other’s names.

“I don’t know.” The words whispered through the small cavern.

A look of confusion began to spread across Sam’s face. _How could anyone not know their own name?_ “Why not?”

Although Sam couldn’t see him the man shrugged. “I’ve been alone for a very long time. There was no one else to call me by a name so I forgot.”

Sam’s heart constricted at the thought of this man’s loneliness. “Well, you have to have a name so I’ll give you one.” 

“Okay.”

Silence surrounded them as Sam tried to come up with the best name for the unknown man. “Okay, I have it.” He whispered breaking the silence. “I’ll call you... Dean.”

“Dean.” The man let the new name roll across his tongue. “Why Dean?”

“I thought it sounded like it would fit you.” It was the name of his imaginary dragon when he was a little boy. Dragons were supposed to be mean and cruel but not his. They had been the best of friends. Sam quickly shook his head to dispel the memories of long ago. He wasn’t about to admit to it or that it was the first name he thought of and no matter how hard he tried to think of another one that name was the only one he wanted to use.

“Okay then.” He smiled despite himself. “Dean it is.”

He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice and couldn’t resist an answering smile of his own. Sam walked closer and thrust out his hand. “Take my hand.”

“Huh?” Dean was confused.

“It’s customary when you meet someone, especially for the first time you have to shake hands.” Sam rushed to explain just in case Dean thought he just wanted to hold his hand.

“Ah. Okay.” Slowly, Dean slid his hand through the opening but the second their fingers touched he jerked back as if scalded.

“What’s wrong?” As Sam peered through the opening his mouth fell open in shock. Dean stood in the center of the rock-covered room, his arms held out and it looked like fire was coursing through his veins. With a cry he tossed his head back in as if in extreme agony. 

“It’s the dragon. He’s coming.” Dean voice was rough with pain as he yelled out the warning. “Hide, Sam! Go deeper into the pit. Don’t let him get you.” _Please, let Sam be safe. It wasn’t yet time._

Sam quickly ran back to the far corner of the cave just as the dragon roared in anger above him. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in terror. After all a prince wasn’t supposed to show fear even if he was terrified.

“Dean.” Sam whispered the name softly as he scrambled to his feet as soon as he was sure the dragon was gone. “Dean.” He called louder through the opening. But only silence greeted him.

The dragon couldn’t have gotten him. He couldn’t be all alone. He just couldn’t. “Dean. Please.” Sam grabbed a huge rock and began hitting it against the small opening over and over again. “Don’t leave me.” Finally, the rocks around the opening began to give way and crumbled at his feet. 

“Where are you?” Sam called as he climbed across the jagged rocks, through the now bigger opening in search of Dean.

Carefully, Sam made his way through the cave quietly calling Dean’s name. He had to find him. He just prayed he wasn’t too late. Sam held onto the side of the cave as he stepped closer to another opening much larger than the last one. As he opened his mouth to call for Dean again the dragon roared and flew straight towards him.

Sam yelled in terror as he turned and began running in the opposite direction with the dragon hot on his heels. “Dean!” He didn’t know why he was yelling for the man the dragon had obviously already gotten. Maybe just the sound of his name gave him hope. 

With a triumphant roar the dragon landed right in front of him.

“No. Please." He begged as he stared at the large dragon with fearful eyes. Despite his thoughts at his unwanted and interrupted wedding Sam didn’t really relish the thought of dying. "Dean." He yelled again as he continued to back away. 

With a shocked look on his face Sam watched as the dragon began to change form, instead of a dragon now a man stood naked before him. For a moment Sam didn’t realize what he was seeing but finally it dawned on him as he stared at Dean in horror. “You’re the dragon.” He took another step backwards. “How?” Sam barely managed to get the word past his lips as he continued to back away.

"Sam. No." Dean moved a little closer, his hand reaching out towards the frightened man. "It's okay. Trust my take my hand.” He stretched out further as he tried to grab Sam. “The dragon won’t hurt you.”

Hysterical laughter bubbled up inside of Sam as he backed up. “You... the dragon was trying to kill me.”

Dean shook his head. “You don’t understand. Just take me hand and let me explain.”

But Sam refused to listen. In his terror he didn't realize he was getting closer and closer to the edge of the high cliff until it was too late and with a shout he toppled over the side.

“No!” Dean screamed as he watched the frightened young prince fall over the cliff instead of trusting him. _Why couldn’t Sam have just let him explain?_ The thought ran through his mind as he jumped off the cliff after the frightened young prince.

All thoughts of princely behavior went right out of Sam’s mind as he hurtled toward the ground at an alarming rate. His sharp screams erupted from his throat as he fell. Strong arms encircled his waist gave way to louder screams as Sam desperately pulled himself away from Dean. 

“You have to trust me.” Dean growled as he glanced past Sam at the ground rising closer and closer. “I can save you. There’s still time. You just have to trust me.” He flipped them over until he was beneath Sam. As fire raced through his veins, he tossed Sam away from him only to catch him in his claws when the transformation was complete.

There was no time for the dragon to turn and fly away to safety. But it didn’t matter as long as Sam survived. With a loud crash he landed on his back on the ground, his body halfway into the ocean but Sam was unhurt safely held in his claws. 

Blinding pain raced through the dragon’s body forcing the transformation back into human. A loud noise escaped Sam as he fell into the water beside him.

“He’s the dragon.” Sam muttered wildly beneath his breath as he pulled himself onto the large rock. He stood silently and watched as wave after wave washed over Dean threatening to drag him into a watery grave.

Sam didn’t realize how long he stood there faced with the decision of allowing Dean to slip beneath the water or to save him from drowning. He glanced down at the large rock by his feet. He could always use the rock on him instead. Without much thought Sam grabbed the rock and moved closer to Dean. 

“Do it.” Dean’s voice was low and harsh, his body racked with pain. “Kill me.” He opened his eyes to stare up at Sam. “You’ll be free.”

But as Sam stared into the sad, green eyes he knew he couldn’t do it even if maybe he should. There was something about the man lying there helpless in front of him. For some reason he couldn’t explain he just couldn’t see a world without Dean in it.

Dean’s eyes drifted closed as he waited for the deathly blow.

“No. I can’t.” The rock made a loud splash as Sam tossed it away. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and began to pull him out of the water.

As soon as Sam had settled Dean a good ways away from the water’s edge, he dropped a thin piece of fabric across his prone body and sat down beside him and waited for Dean to regain some of his strength. He stared up at the bright blue sky and wondered where he was, how far from home he could be. There was no snow falling, only the sound of the ocean. For a long time waves beating gently yet insistently against the rocks was the only sound between them.

Just as the sun began to dip beneath the ocean’s horizon Dean opened his eyes. To say he was shocked at still being alive was an understatement. He had felt sure that Sam would have used the chance to be free of him once and for all. 

“You didn’t kill me?” Dean turned the statement into a question as he stared up at Sam in wonder.

“No, I didn’t.” Sam whispered hesitantly as he looked anywhere but down into the bright green eyes filled with confusion. 

“Why not?” He winced as pain shot through his body. Although, the dragon had taken the brunt of the damage still his human body would be sore for quite some time.

Sam wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say or even what he could say to explain why he hadn’t. All he knew was for some reason the thought of Dean not being in this world was abhorrent to him. “What happens now?”

The sky began to darken overhead, the stars barely beginning to twinkle as Dean struggled to pull himself into a sitting position. He really wasn’t sure how to answer Sam’s question. This was new territory for him as well. A dragon had never taken a sacrifice and allowed them to live. But then again the sacrifice had never been a male before. “I guess we take it one day at a time. Maybe we could get to know each other.”

“Okay.” Sam stifled a yawn before he whispered in agreement. 

“I think we can both use a good night’s sleep.” Maybe tomorrow he could start working on getting Sam to trust him. “We’ll work on the getting to know each other tomorrow.”

As they settled down for the night neither one seemed to notice that the dragon nor Sam’s leaving hadn’t been mentioned.

The next few weeks flew by in a whirlwind of activity. Dean taught Sam many things about living on an island in the middle of the ocean including how to spear fish, how to read the wind and he even helped Sam find a new spot on Dragon Island to call home instead of the dark little cave. 

"Why do you call this place _Dragon Island_?" Sam tossed the question over his shoulder as he lifted some blankets out of chest he had found trapped against the rocks. 

“Because this island is the bones of a dragon, one of my ancestors to be exact. Over the years the bones fossilized and turned into what we’re on now. ” Dean stared at Sam hoping his answer didn’t upset him too much. 

“Oh.” Sam didn’t bother to raise his head. He was too busy digging through the chest at his new found treasure to be concerned with living on and in fossilized bones. Maybe it would bother him later or maybe it wouldn’t.

Dean smiled as he watched Sam pull a large, thick blanket out of the chest and wrap it around himself. As a dragon he didn't feel the cold that much but apparently Sam could. "There are more chests over there." He pointed to the other side of a small inlet where the ocean met the rocks, a lot of different sized chests with their hidden treasures were just waiting to be discovered. 

An excited noise escaped Sam as he trundled off towards where Dean had pointed. "Where did these come from?" He began to drag the heavy wooden chests from the water one at a time. It almost felt like it was the day of his birth. “I wonder what’s in them.”

He shrugged as he began to answer Sam’s questions one at a time. "Over time ships sink either from storms or battles lost and the wreckage sometimes finds its way here." Dean’s smile widened at Sam’s eagerness. “You’ll have to open them to see.”

With the glee of an excited, small child Sam began rummaging through each chest one at a time. “I don’t believe it.” His voice held the wonder his eyes beheld. “It really is.”

“What is it?” Dean walked over to where Sam kneeled on the ground in front of an open chest. “What is it?” He repeated the question as he peeked over Sam’s shoulder at what the chest held. In his opinion there wasn’t anything there to be that excited about.

“It’s a dragon set.” Carefully Sam removed the wooden pieces from the chest. “It’s almost exactly like the one I have at home.” At the look on Dean’s face he quickly added, “I meant like the one I had when I was a little boy.” He rummaged deeper in the chest, searching for a missing piece. “Does it have the...?” Sam quickly swallowed an excited squeal of happiness. “It does.” A huge smile threatened to split his face as he held up what he had found. “It’s the brave knight.” For most little boys the knight fought and vanquished the cruel dragon. But Sam hadn’t been like most little boys. His knight had made friends with the dragon and they had gone on many adventures together. A happy sigh escaped him as the fond memories surfaced in his mind.

Dean didn’t say a word as Sam stood up and carried the set back to the room he had claimed as his own. He couldn’t help but wonder if he liked dragons enough to collect them then why was he so frightened by them. Maybe in time he would find out the answer.

“Son of b....!”

Something else was mumbled that Dean couldn’t make out. “What happened?” Dean yelled over his shoulder.

“I dropped one of the pieces on my foot.” More mumbling followed before Sam added, “I hope I didn’t break it.”

Almost before Sam had finished speaking Dean was on his feet and running towards him. He hoped it wasn’t broke too but he had a sneaking suspicion Sam was hoping one of the pieces of his beloved dragon set wasn’t broke. As long as Sam was okay Dean could care less if every piece of the set had shattered.

“It’s okay. It didn’t break.” Sam smiled, holding up the large dragon for Dean to see that it was unhurt. His voice sounded breathless even to him, he hoped Dean didn't notice. There was something about the man standing in the open doorway, the thin blanket wrapped around his waist his only clothes, that was giving him all kinds of ideas... ones he had never had before. With great care he sat it down beside the rest of the pieces on a flat top chest he had turned into a table. “What do you think?” He didn’t dare raise his head again to look at Dean as he asked the question for fear of giving something away.

An answering smile was the best Dean could do. He’d been so worried Sam was hurt he almost couldn’t handle the wave of relief that flooded through his body.

As Dean stared down at the set there was something about the placement of the pieces that didn’t seem right. _Why was the knight standing beside the dragon with his sword drawn facing the villagers?_ He tried to capture Sam’s attention to ask but the prince was too busy making sure his set was placed just so to notice.

Three days later the two men sat on the edge of a rock, their feet dangling in the water, with waves gently brushing against their skin. The moment was so peaceful neither one wanted it to end.

“Tell me something I don’t know about the dragon.” Sam kept his voice low so as not to disturb the peacefulness of the moment. If he was going to stay here and he wanted to, then Sam felt he should know everything about the man and the dragon he was beside him.

A light breeze rustled Sam’s hair into his eyes and before Dean could stop himself he reached out and brushed it back. He was careful not to touch Sam’s skin, he didn’t want to bring forth the dragon. “Did you never wonder where dragons come from?” The minute the question was out of his mouth Dean wanted to recall it but it was too late he could see Sam’s curiosity was already piqued.

Slowly, Sam shook his head. “Where?” He had heard a lot of different stories from the villagers long ago but this would be a chance to hear it first hand from a dragon’s perspective. Not many people, if any get this kind of chance and Sam wasn’t about to miss it.

“Dragons are born from the ashes of a sacrificed female, always a virgin.” At the look on Sam’s face Dean really wished he hadn’t brought up the subject.

“What?”

Dean took a deep breath and quickly rushed through the rest of the story. He wasn’t proud of his ancestors or even how he came to be but there was nothing he could do to change what was.

Sam stared at him with his eyes wide. “You mean you’ve...?”

“No.” Dean shook his head. “I have never taken a sacrifice. For years I haven’t let the dragon have control for fear of that very thing happening.” He slowly scooted backwards until he could lean back against the rocks. “I may be a monster inside but I refuse to behave as one.”

“Why did you come for me?” Sam wanted to believe Dean but his actions said otherwise.

“The ritual song was....” He began to explain.

But Sam quickly interrupted. “You told me that part before but I mean why did you take me? If traditionally a dragon takes a woman to...” And he most definitely was not a virgin as a good portion of the women in his village could attest. He broke off on a gasp and quickly added, “I’m assuming a new dragon baby wouldn’t be born from my ashes, right?” 

Dean quickly turned his head away to hide the laughter that threatened to erupt. “No. You’re safe on that score.”

A wave of relief washed over him. “Then why me?”

“Through the dragon’s eyes I saw you standing there and I.... you looked so unhappy, lonely as if you would rather be anywhere but where you were even dead.” Dean didn’t notice Sam’s gasp of surprise as he continued, “I didn’t think. I just.... I didn’t want to leave you and the next thing I knew the dragon had you in his claws and was spiriting you away.”

There were a million questions running through Sam’s mind but there was only the one that escaped his mouth. “Why do you do that?”

Confusion spread across Dean’s face. “Do what?”

“You talk about the dragon as if he and you aren’t the same. But you are.”

That was the problem. He wished with every fiber of his being it wasn’t true. He was the dragon and if he could change it he would do anything. But Dean was smart enough to know he was what he was born as and nothing could change it. The dragon would always be a part of him. “I...” _What was he supposed to say?_

“It’s okay.” 

Dean turned back to look at Sam. “How can it be okay?” He ran his fingers through his hair. “You ran in terror from the dragon. If that wasn’t bad enough you fell off the cliff to get away from it... from me.” He swallowed hard around the pain that thought brought and the horror he had felt. “You could have died.” His own life would have been over had that have happened. There was no way he was going to live his life if Sam wasn’t in it. But it was too soon to say how he felt.

Sam had wanted to keep this to himself but one look at Dean’s face and he knew he had to tell him the truth. “You were right. When you saw me at my wedding I was beyond miserable. In fact I thought a fiery death by a dragon would be preferable to dying slowly in a loveless, unwanted marriage.” 

“Then why did you try to escape? Why did you run?”

A sheepish grin pulled at the corners of Sam’s mouth. “Turns out it sounds good in theory but the thought of being burned alive...” He shook his head to dispel the image from his mind. “Honestly pain isn’t my thing either. And then when the dragon... you threw me into the pit I thought you were going to torture me first and....”

“I would never want to torture you. Not even the dragon would do that.” Before Sam could ask the question Dean continued, “I put you there for your own safety.” At the look of disbelief on Sam’s face he added, “I’m not in control of the dragon. When I become him he takes over and since I couldn’t be sure what it would do to you somehow I managed to loosen his claws enough to drop you in that cave. It was the one place I knew he couldn’t reach you.” He didn’t add...until it was time but the words seem to hang in the air.

Lost in thought, Sam sat quietly going over the new information he’d gotten from Dean. Knowing there wasn’t torture in either the human side or dragon side went a long way in dispelling his fears. But he still didn’t understand. “Why did the dragon pick me?” The question broke the silence between them. There had been plenty of young, beautiful women at the wedding, some he was sure were bound to still have their virginity. _So why him?_

“I....” Dean swallowed hard. He wanted to answer Sam but he didn’t think it was the right time. _How could he expect the young man, a prince no less to accept the fact he was the dragon’s mate?_ He hadn’t been sure until he saw the mark on the back of Sam’s neck and he realized why the dragon had taken him. Maybe it was the reason he felt the way he did about the young prince.

“Dean.” Sam whispered his name. “Please. You have to tell me.”

"Okay." Dean agreed but quickly added, "But first you have to tell me something.” He didn’t wait for Sam to agree but continued with what he wanted to know. “Why did you pick the name Dean for me?” He probably should have asked why Sam seemed to adore the dragon set if he feared them as much as he did. But for some reason Dean felt there was more to the naming story than what he was told and it probably tied into the very question he had just asked.

Sam stared out at the ocean, his voice soft as he spoke. “When I was a little boy there wasn’t many children that I could play with. The village children weren’t allowed to play with the King’s son.” As hard as he tried he couldn’t hide the bitterness he had felt, he turned to face Dean. “So I had to learn to entertain myself. I gave myself an imaginary friend.”

Dean stared at him waiting for the story to continue.

He swallowed hard and dropped his eyes. “He was a dragon.” Sam ignored Dean’s gasp and rushed to finish. “I called him Dean. He was my constant....”

As much as Dean wanted to hear the rest of the story he couldn’t stop himself from interrupting. “You named me after your dragon?” _What did that mean? Could Sam have feelings for him?_

Sam nodded. 

“But I thought you were terrified of dragons.”

The young prince shook his head. “I’ve always loved dragons. It wasn't the dragon's fault that my people were petrified and lived in fear of it. The dragon didn't ask for a sacrifice, it didn't ask to be called. But my people were willing to sacrifice their daughters in the hopes of keeping everyone else safe. They didn't even know what would happen to the one the dragon took. But I think if only they had...."

Once again Dean couldn’t help but interrupt. “Then why did you run from me?” He didn’t understand. 

He shivered, he could still see the look in the dragon’s eyes. Sam took a deep breath. “It didn’t look as if the dragon wanted to be friends.”

Nothing but the sound of the ocean lapping at the rocks could be heard for the longest time. But finally Dean spoke, anger and something Sam couldn’t name evident in his voice. “You’re right. The dragon doesn’t want to be friends.” He quickly stood forcing Sam to lean back to stare up at him. “That’s the last thing he wants from you.”

“What does he want from me?” Sam whispered the words quietly.

Without another word Dean shook his head, turned and walked off leaving Sam staring after him in stunned silence. When it finally dawned on him that Dean hadn’t answered either of his questions it was too late.

Dean, laid on a bed of thick blankets the way Sam had showed him, put his hands behind his head and stared up at the night sky as their conversation from the night before played through his mind over and over. Although Dean hadn't thought he would hear confessions of undying love from Sam so soon but he definitely hadn't expected.... friends. “Friends.” He muttered the word under his breath as he shuddered in disgust. _Sam wanted to be friends._ The word was like acid on his tongue. _How could he be friends when a friendship with Sam was the last thing on his mind?_ Dean could feel the dragon inside of him roaring in agreement. 

“What did I do wrong?”

The sound of Sam’s voice caused Dean to jump. He turned his head to look at Sam before turning away again. “Nothing.”

Sam rolled his eyes. That couldn’t be true since he hadn’t seen or spoken to Dean at all that day. Sam sighed. Somehow he had managed to not only piss Dean off but hurt his feelings as well but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out how. “Well, if that’s true then you wouldn’t mind answering my question since you never got around to answering them last night.” And just in case Dean had forgotten Sam repeated the question. “Why did the dragon pick me?”

_Of all the..._ Dean stood and scooped up the blankets in his arms. “I’m not sure you’re still interested in hearing the answer to that question especially since he doesn’t want to be friends.” And without a word Dean walked off towards where he slept, the blankets trailing behind him.

_What the hell?_ Sam stood dumbfounded staring after Dean. _What did he say? Why would Dean act like....?_ Oh... friends. That had to be it.

Sam had had enough. He wasn’t going to spend another moment of his life worrying about it. This misunderstanding, argument or whatever else was over. He stomped off after Dean.

“Well what was I supposed to call it?” Sam started talking as he walked into the room. Dean opened his mouth to speak but Sam wasn’t finished. “I didn’t know what the dragon wants from me. I still don’t. For some reason you refuse to tell me.”

A soft sigh escaped Dean as he sank down onto his blankets. Sam had a point. “If you still want to know I’ll tell you.”

He quickly sat down across from Dean before he could change his mind. “Please.”

“Do you know about the mark on the back of your neck?”

Sam nodded his head. “My father told me about it on my wedding day. He said it was the dragon’s mark and that all of the sacrifices that the dragon had taken had it.”

“That’s not exactly true.” Dean held up his hand as Sam bristled. “I’m not saying your father lied but that he could have been lied to.” He took a deep breath. “Only those who belong to a dragon will bear the mark.” 

“So the women that the dragon took over the years belonged to him? And that’s how...?”

Dean shook his head before Sam could finish. “No, only the one who belongs to the dragon carries that mark. No dragon would intentionally hurt the one that bears that mark.” At the confusion still on the young prince’s face he sighed softly as he tried to explain it as delicately as he could. “You’re the dragon’s mate, Sam. That’s what the mark means.”

For a few moments Sam sat silently as Dean’s words tumbled through his mind. _He was the dragon’s mate._ Over and over again until finally something inside of him clicked. “The dragon wasn’t ever going to burn me, was he?”

A relieved smile pulled at the corner of Dean’s lips. “No. He would never hurt you.”

Without thought Sam launched himself at Dean. His hands pushing against the soft fabric of Dean’s pants as he tried to get closer.

As their clothes seemed to melt away from their bodies Dean knew he should fight against it, the passion that flared up between them at least until he was sure that Sam really understood what having the mark entailed. But the raw hunger in the prince’s eyes was more than he could take. With a groan he gave in and rolled until Sam was beneath him.

Fire burned behind the green eyes as Dean hovered over Sam. “Are you sure?” His voice was huskier than usual more animal than human. He had to give Sam one more chance to change his mind. Not many can accept the reality of becoming a dragon’s mate especially those that didn’t understand the meaning behind it.

“Are you kidding?” He raised his hips, urging Dean on. As Sam stared up at Dean there was no doubt in his mind the dragon was there as well, hidden just beneath the surface. 

“Sam.” He needed a little more than that.

Now wasn’t the time but Sam was so happy he couldn’t contain the teasing smile. “Yes, I’m more than sure.”

That was all the encouragement Dean needed. As he slid his cock inside of Sam, one at a time he lifted Sam’s legs to wrap them around his waist and began a slow, steady rhythm. 

The friction, the slide and thrust of his cock moving inside of Sam was almost more than Dean could handle. He could feel the dragon inside of him clamoring for control.

“Dean, harder. Please.” Sam begged as he pumped his hips faster, fucking himself on Dean’s cock. Passion, pleasure had never felt this way before. He was already so close, his orgasm hovered just out of reach.

“Don’t, Sam.” Dean whispered harshly. But it was too late, Sam’s nails dug into his skin, leaving half moon marks on his ass and a trail of blood as they dug a path to his hips; the whole time urging him deeper, faster. It was too much. He could feel his control slipping. Dean slowly allowed Sam’s legs to fall back onto the bed as he stilled, his cock still buried deep inside of Sam as the dragon roared inside of him, fighting for control. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam panted the question unable to understand why Dean had stopped. His breath came in gasps. “Why did you stop?”

An unearthly sound escaped through Dean’s lips as he fought against the dragon’s might. It was determined to wrestle control from Dean and he was just as determined not to let him succeed. “Sam.” He tried his best to pull away from Sam. “You have to let go. The dragon is trying to...”

Before he could finish speaking, Sam raised up and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

“You don’t understand.” Dean pushed Sam back down onto the blankets in his fight to get away but only succeeded in thrusting his cock deeper inside of the prince. He didn’t understand why Sam was making it so difficult. He needed to get away before the dragon could claim him. “The dragon is....”

But Sam only gripped him tighter. He refused to let Dean go.

“You don’t understand.” Dean repeated his voice thick almost guttural, his eyes glowing red. 

“No, Dean. It’s you who doesn’t understand.” Sam swallowed a moan as he scooted closer. The feeling of Dean’s cock buried inside of him was driving him insane. All he wanted was for the sweet torture to continue. “I. Want. You.” He punctuated each word with a kiss. His tongue slid between firm lips in a pale imitation of what he needed.

Fire burned beneath his skin. He was so close to the change and Sam didn’t realize the danger he was in. “Damn it, Sam. The dragon is so...”

Slowly, sensuously Sam slid his tongue up Dean’s neck. “Let me see if I understand. Your cock is buried deep inside of me and you’re worried about the... what was it again?” He couldn’t resist sucking on his chin as he waited for an answer.

A load groan filled the air. His breath came in gasps, fire coursed through his body. It was all too much for Dean, he threw back his head as another groan gave way to a mighty roar. He was terrified the dragon part of him was going to hurt Sam and there was nothing he could do to stop it. “Do you know what will happen to you if I lose control?”

Sam shivered at the thought, the movement caused his prostate to brush against Dean’s cock. “Shh, Dean. It’s okay.” He whispered soothingly. “I’m sorry.” He wanted to kiss him again but it looked as if Dean was at the end of his tether. 

But sorry wasn’t enough. He had to get through to Sam and there was only one way to do. “If I lose control to the dragon, he will take you, Sam and claim you for his own. That mark on the back of your neck gives him the right. You belong to him and believe me he knows it.”

He didn’t say a word but stared up at Dean, his eyes heavy, lips swollen and his cock still lying on his stomach hard and aching.

Apparently his words hadn’t done the trick. A growl rumbled low in Dean’s throat. “Do you want to be claimed by the dragon?”

Lights burst behind his eyes and his cock hardened further at the thought. And he couldn’t stop himself from whispering hungrily, “Yes, please.” 

Time stood still as Sam’s words washed over him, through him. Dean couldn’t believe what he had heard. The prince wanted to belong to the dragon. 

But the dragon inside of him had no problem taking Sam at his word. He fought harder to gain control until fire burst from Dean’s arms to burn along his shoulders. It took all of Dean’s willpower to hold the dragon in check as he quickly moved away from Sam.

“What the....?” Sam glared at Dean across the makeshift bed. This wasn’t exactly what he thought would happen. 

“Are you sure I am what you want?” Dean stared at Sam through the dragon’s eyes. “There’s no place you can run, no place you can hide where I can’t find you. Once the dragon claims you, you belong to him, to me and we will never let you go.”

Sam knew he belonged to Dean, whether he was a man or dragon. He always had. “I’m more than sure.” He stared into the red eyes of the dragon as he crawled across the bed on his hands and knees.

“Stop. Don’t move.” Dean commanded through clenched teeth as he maneuvered his way behind Sam. Carefully, he ran his hands down Sam’s back, across his buttocks to his thighs and back again. “The mark on your neck...” He slowly circled the mark with the tip of his finger. “It isn’t finished. To belong to me it has to be closed.”

The onslaught of desire thrumming through his body was almost more than Sam could handle. The pressure inside of him kept building with the slightest touch from Dean and there didn’t seem to be an end in sight. “How do we close it?” Sam gasped.

“I can kneel here behind you with my cock mere inches from being inside of you and explain it to you in graphic detail or...” Dean thrust his hips, his cock slid between Sam’s legs in mock imitation of what he wanted, needed to do. “I can show you.”

“Show me.” Sam gasped desperately. “Just show me now.”

Dean didn’t need to hear anything else. With one thrust once again he buried his cock deep inside of Sam.

Gently, but firmly Dean slid in and out of Sam’s trembling body until Sam thought he would scream from the pleasurable torture he was being subjected to. “Dean!” The prince yelled. His body a burning mass of pure need and he wanted more. _What the hell was he waiting for?_ There wasn’t anything he wasn’t prepared to do to get it. He would beg, plead, do anything. 

He pushed against Sam’s thighs until they widened further before he grabbed his hips and pulled him impossibly closer. He thrust his cock deeper. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes.” Sam pushed back against Dean, riding his cock ever faster. He was almost there. He could feel his orgasm within reach. “Please.”

“It’s time, Sam. Are you sure?” It was almost too late to ask that question but Dean wanted to give Sam one last chance to change his mind.

Sam threw back his head and moaned Dean’s name. “Please, Dean, Please.”

The sight of Sam in an agony of pleasure fueled his own desire and his hard fought control snapped. “Lower your head so I can see the dragon’s mark.” Dean demanded, his nails left half moon marks in Sam’s hips as he dug into the tender skin. 

As he lowered his head Sam could feel Dean’s cock growing larger inside of him. He rocked back against Dean each thrust bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

The bright moonlight cast a glow across the dragon’s mark on Sam’s skin. A possessive feeling rushed through Dean at the sight. “Mine.” Dean growled just before he sliced through the tender skin with a large claw closing the mark and binding them together forever. 

Pain, sharp and intense rushed through Sam but was gone just as quickly as it had came leaving an urgency in its wake. He was on the verge of coming, he just needed one more hard thrust. “Please. Dean. Please. Harder, Faster.” 

Dean pushed Sam down against the blankets, his cock thrusting deeper, harder and faster until Sam stiffened beneath yelling his name. With Sam’s muscles gripping his cock like a vise Dean thrust harder until his orgasm was ripped from him.

With his body still shaking Dean rolled over to his side bringing Sam with him. A contented sigh escaped him as he leaned in and kissed the scar on the back of Sam’s neck. “Mine.” The word rumbled on a roar deep in his chest.

As Dean’s arms tightened around him Sam smiled and closed his eyes. He’d finally found where he was supposed to be.

There were no whispered words of love between them, nothing shouted for the world to hear. What Sam and Dean felt for each other transcended mere words. It went beyond human or even dragon emotion. It was pure and it was forever.

One year later Sam was going through some chests that had washed up in the small inlet from the recent storm. His mind was so focused on his new treasures he hadn’t heard Dean approach. 

“Come with me.” Dean held out his hand and waited for Sam to take it.

Sam stood and slipped his hand in Dean’s. “Where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Dean knew Sam worried that his father thought him dead and grieved for him and although it wasn’t safe for him to ever return this was one thing he could do for him. Dean let go of Sam’s hand and walked to the edge of the same cliff Sam had fallen off of a little over a year ago. Fire burned through his veins as the transformation washed over him. 

A gasp echoed through the air as Sam stared in wonder. Where Dean had stood seconds later a dragon now stood in his place. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he ran his hand across the dragon’s head in a soft caress.

With a chuffing sound the dragon lowered his head allowing Sam to swing his long legs over his neck. A huge smile spread across Sam’s face as the dragon lifted off, the wind billowed through his hair as the dragon carried him across the sky.

Like the first time the dragon had carried him, it seemed as if they flew for hours. But unlike that last time he wasn't frightened clutched in his mighty claws thinking of a fiery death; now Sam sat proudly on top of the dragon his heart light. He looked forward to the surprise Dean had in mind.

Finally the dragon began to dip as he flew closer to the ground. Sam's mouth fell open in shock as he realized where he was. Dean had taken him back to his village. _What if he was back for good? What if Dean left him there?_ Sam shook his head to rid himself of the horrible thoughts that ran through his mind. He wasn't going to leave Dean, no matter what. Beneath him the dragon gave a possessive roar as if in agreement.

A loan figure stood on the balcony of the castle, his royal robes rippling in the breeze. In that moment Sam understood what he was being given. One last chance to see his father, to allow him to know and be comforted by the fact his son still lived.

As the dragon flew closer Sam leaned forward and planted a kiss on the top of the dragon's head before he straightened up and waved down at his father. In this way his father would realize Sam had finally found happiness as the dragon's mate.

With a mighty roar the dragon turned and carried Sam home.

  
made for me by the incomparable blondebitz


End file.
